Enchantix challenge:void(0)
by Disenchantixnightmare
Summary: the Story Is About My 2 OCs Helia And Calli.


One Night At Alfea,The College Of Fairies,Calli Radke Was Whimpering In Her Sleep. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO N! NOT HER! TAKE ME INSTEAD." Calli Screamed In her Sleep. Her Roommate Helia Woke Up And Ran over to calli. "Cal! WAKE UP!" Helia Shook Calli With Worry. "NO!" In Calli's Nightmare,Icy Took Helia Prisoner,Unless She Gave Up Her Ice Dragon,But She Kept Fighting."Give Me Your Dragon,Fairy" Icy Demanded. "NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY ICE DRAGON! WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT IT!?" Calli Screamed In The Dream. "Uh Oh..." Helia Looked Worried.  
"You're a Powerful Ice Fairy,and I WANT YOUR POWER" Icy Demanded. "CALLI ENCHANTIX!" Calli Yelled. "CALLI! WAKE UP!" Helia Shook her roommate hard. Calli's eyes opened slightly. "H-helia!" Calli Cried out. Calli Was Crying After She Saw Helia Was Alright "helia! Your ok!" Calli Smiled. "Of Course I am,im your friend,and im a fairy,Dont Worry About Me." Helia Said In a Calm Voice,And She Smiled. "W-why s-should I n-not worry?" Calli Stuttered. "Cal,im an enchantix fairy,I want to protect you."Helia Reassured Calli with a warm smile. "Cal,we have a big day,now get some rest." Helia Walked back to her side of the dorm room and scratched her head on the way. "N-night,helia..." Calli Rolled back over and then she fell back asleep. "Night,cal" Helia Yawned and went back to bed. Calli Started Tossing and turning again, "NO! NOO!" Calli Screamed in her sleep. "Now,fairy,give me your ice dragon,right now!" Icy Laughed. "NEVER! ICE DRAGON FIRE!" Calli Blasted Icy With A Strong Spell."Oh So That's How You Want To Play,Huh?!"Icy Yelled At Calli. "ICE COFFIN" Icy Put a Barrier around calli. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Calli Yelled. Calli Kept Tossing And Turning until her eyes opened and she jumped up crying. "H-Helia!" Calli Cryed. Helia Didn't hear a word. "I-its just a dream" Calli Said Shaking. Calli Walked to Daphne's room to check on her. "S-sis?"Calli Stuttered.  
Daphne Was Asleep With Her Roommate Nessa. "Daphne?" Calli Tried again. Daphne Opened one Eye Slightly and sees a fuzzy figure. "C-calli?!" Daphne's eyes opened completely And Saw her sister hugging a Fairy plushie. "What happened,sister?  
"Daphne,you know we both have nightmares if one of us has one,and come to my room,I want someone to talk to..."Calli Looked at her plushie. "Okay,sis" Daphne Got Up And She Scratched her butt for a sec. "Come On,lets go." Calli Started walking and her Fairy plushie Was In Her Arms. Daphne Yawned for a second."Calli,I'm really tired,why did you drag me out of my bed?!" Daphne Complained. "I had a night mare,icy was after my ice dragon." Calli Shook. Helia Woke Up Shortly After calli and daphne came back. "Calli,it wont happen,I promise." Daphne Reassured her sister. "Cal,What are you doin' up?" Helia Asked Calli. "H-helia?!" Calli Jumped. "Calli here couldn't sleep,and she kept havin' some nightmare" Daphne Said,And Soon Enough Calli Was Already dozing off after a few minuets and smiling. "Well Helia,im gonna stay here and watch calli,I got this."Daphne Smiled and lied Next To Calli And Started Dozing Off."Oooooookay,I guess,well night,Again!" Helia stormed back to her bed. "NIGHT CAL!" Helia Yelled and snickered "Wake me up at the middle of the night,my rear end."Helia Muttered. "Night sis" Daphne Got on the floor with a pillow and fell asleep. The Next Day Calli And Helia Both Woke Up At The Same Instant. "Mornin' Helia" Calli Said. "Mornin'..." Helia Yawned And Then Scratched her head. "Ill get daphne Up,go get dressed,helia,its 7:48" Calli Said Sweetly. Helia Blinked For a second. "well ok,cal..." Helia Walked into the bathroom and took her shower.  
"Daphne,wake ur blonde butt up." Calli Gently Kicked daphne's butt. Daphne's Eyes opened in a minuet. "M...morning Sister" Daphne Said Grogaly. "Get Dressed,we have our enchantix training,today!" Calli Said with a smile. "well,I gotta wake nes up,wish me luck." Daphne Got Up And Went To her Own Dorm Room.  
"NESSA! GET UR FIRE TAIL UP!" Daphne Yelled At Nessa. "Woah! Huh!?"Nessa's eyes shot open in an instant. "Nes,get movin'!" Daphne Laughed. "Well,good morning To you to..." Nessa Yawned. Daphne Kept Laughing. "hehe~" Daphne Smiled Mischeivously. "Just Shut Up!" Nessa Threw A Pillow At Daphne's Face. "HEY!" Daphne Snapped. "Who Woke Me From My Dream With Brandon!?" Nessa Said Back. "Well,Just Get Dressed,We Have That Enchantix Training,Flora Told Me Its Easy,But I Dont Believe Her."Daphne Said In Tease. "Nes,Come On! GET MOVIN!" Daphne Yelled From The Bed Of her Roommate. "IM GETTING DONE!" Nessa Yelled Back. A Few Hours Later After Nessa,Calli,Helia,And Daphne Ate Breakfeast,They Went To Where Their Training Was. "Welcome Girls" Headmistress Faragonda Said. "Hi ,how are you?" Calli Asked Her Sweetly. "Im Doing Nice,Thank You For Asking,Dear" Faragonda Said Back. "This Excersize Is To Test Your Enchantix Powers,Is That Understood?" Asked Faragonda. "Yes." All Of Them Said. "CALLI ENCHANTIX~!" Calli Yelled And Then She Transformed. "Ready Professor Palladium." Calli Said Confidently. "Alright,Calli,But be Warned,These Creatures Are From The Nuron Can Suck All Of Your Magic Energy Out."Palladium Warned. "All Right,Professor..." Calli Groaned. "Ready! FIGHT!" Palladium Yelled Out And A Monster Floated Towards Calli. "ENHANTIX ICE!" Calli Blasted The Monster To A Pulp! "Nice Work,Calli."Smiled Palladium. "Thanks Professor." Calli Beamed "Helia,Your Up~!"Calli Said. "Alright,alright...HELIA ENCHANTIX!"Helia Yelled And She Transformed. "Im Ready Professor!"Helia Told Palladium.  
Palladium Raised Another Monster And Helia Was Ready But Then Something Happened! "ENCHANTIX SHIELD!" Helia's Shield Shattered As The Monster Hit The Shield. "HELIA!" Calli Flew Over To Helia To Catch Her. "H-helia! Your magic isnt strong enough for this!" Calli Sobbed. "What Are You Talkin' Bout!?" Helia Coughed. "Helia,Calli's Right." Palladium Said. "W-WHAT!?" Helia Gasped. "I-I S-sacrificed my life! I SHOULD HAVE A FULL ENCHANTIX!" Helia Yelled Franticly. "You're Still Not Strong Enough,helia,geez..." Nessa Butted In. "Nessa...Shut it..." Helia Started Crying. "I-im Not Fit for alfea..." Helia Thought."Calli,Lets Go,I'll Take Care Of Helia."Palladium Said. "O-okay..." Calli Stuttered. "Come On,helia..."Calli Looked Down. "Y-yes,I need help..." Helia Got Out of Calli's Grasp And Started walking and then she fell. "Helia,you ok!?" Calli Asked Worried. "Yeah,Cal,Dont Worry,I just tripped." Helia said. "geez Cal,Whats Your Pro-" Helia Got Cut Off By Calli. "Professor,I've been having some weird nightmares a lot lately..." Calli Said To Palladium. "what are the nightmares about?" Paladium Asked. "W-well..." Calli Stuttered. "I dont wanna talk about it." Calli Admitted.


End file.
